Ibitsu na Kakera
by Liao
Summary: Eren y Levi son hermanos,pero algo inusuales.- Haré que tu cuerpo me deseé tanto que no podrá vivir sin mí...para que tú no puedas vivir sin mí-. [Ereri] [Incesto] [Lemmon]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, pues aquí les traigo una especie de adaptación del onee-shot "Ibitsu na Kakera" de Ogawa Chise con los personas del manga de Isa la llama ;v okno, de Hajime Isayama. Lo hice porque sinceramente cuando leí el manga pensé que eran Eren y Levi :v _**

**_Personajes de: Hajime Isayama_**  
**_Historia de: Ogawa Chise_**  
**_Apatación: Lia (Yo~)_**  
****  
**_Lean~_**

* * *

**~Ibitsu na Kakera~**

**-Ogawa Chise-**

* * *

.

Era un día lluvioso y gris en Tokyo, las personas empezaban a coger sus sombrillas para poder pasear por las pistas del lugar.

En una escuela en particular; por los pasillos de dicho lugar, Un joven de estatura promedio, mirada griseada fría e indiferente, cabello negro corto, piel extremadamente blanca y un libro en manos, caminaba por el lugar. Su nombre era Levi Yaeger y era un estudiante muy sobresaliente aparte de ser un alumno solitario, nunca se le vio rodeado de alguien a excepción en este momento…

—¿Sabes dónde le puedo encontrar?—Preguntó un joven de mirada turquesa hipnotizante por la rareza de este.

—P-pues no—Respondió en tartamudeos una joven pelinegra, pues quedo asombrada por la belleza de aquel joven. Era alto, tez algo bronceada, facciones perfectas, cabello castaño y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Los ojos de aquel joven examinaban el lugar hasta que se topó con la figura que él amaba, su objetivo. Le dio las gracias a la joven y se fue corriendo hacia aquella persona que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia.

—¡Hermano!—Gritaba el joven, llamando la atención de todos alrededor, como si suficiente no tuviera con las jóvenes que en ese momento suspiraban por él.

El nombrado al darse cuenta de quién era, se dio vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la salida del lugar, pues no quería verle la cara a aquél personaje. Cuando llego a la entrada, examinó el lugar para asegurarse que ya no hubiera nadie, cerró su libro y lo guardó en su maleta, el otro joven cansado de correr, le entrega la sombrilla.

—Hermano, No trajiste paraguas, Sería malo que te resfríes en época de exámenes. Usa el mío—El joven sonriente le dejo en sus manos la sombrilla.

Levi la recibe para luego, con el mango del objeto, darle un golpe en la cara.

—¿Por qué mierda vienes a mi instituto?, Te dije que no te quería ver por acá, Eren— Abre la sombrilla y empieza a caminar dejando a su hermano atrás. Este solo caminaba con la cabeza baja y sobándose la mejilla.

Levi cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa, cerró la sombrilla y entro a su hogar. Su hermano cerró la puerta y se sacó los zapatos.

—¡Mamá, Ya estamos en casa! —Llamaba el más alto del lugar, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Parece que salieron.

Al terminar de decir la frase, Levi sintió los brazos de su hermano alrededor suyo.

—Tu camisa está mojada—Comentó Levi.

—Pues claro, te di mi sombrilla.

—No te la pedí.

—Sé que sabes lo que quiero, ha pasado un mes desde que sentí tu sabor…Un mes sin poder tocarte.

Eren comenzó a lamer el cuello de Levi, mientras desabrochaba la camisa de su hermano para poder tocar su pecho, más que todo sus pezones. ¿Qué pensaba Levi? Pues nada, no le importaba. Desde hace un tiempo cuando su hermano se ponía duro se transformaba en otra persona, pues el mundo lo hacía ver como alguien sumamente inocente y perfecto pero para Levi , su hermano era la lujuria en persona.

El más alto empezó a lamer los pezones de su hermano, arrancando uno que otro gemido de Levi.

—Cada parte de tu cuerpo es tan dulce—Las manos de Eren viajaron hasta la correa de Levi.

—Apresúrate y termina.

—Hermano, lo qué dices es muy erótico—Eren cogió el miembro de Levi y comenzó a brindarle sexo oral, —Tu miembro parece muy feliz con lo que estoy haciendo.

Eren continuo practicándole sexo oral, mientras que Levi trataba de no gemir y para no hacerlo cerró sus ojos, frunció el ceño y se mordía los labios. Hasta que al final Levi termino corriéndose en la boca de Eren, este solo se tragó todo el líquido proveniente de su hermano.

—Hermano, Eres todo mío—Murmuraba Eren, volviendo al lamer el miembro de Levi.

¿Desde cuando pasaba esto? ¿Desde cuándo su hermano le tocaba así y le hacía estas cosas? Ahh, verdad. Hace tres años…cuando lo descubrí todo.

Obviamente en nuestra relación no existe lo que mayormente llaman "Relación de hermanos". Eren se dedicaba a salir con Armin y sus demás amigos, andar de fiesta en fiesta mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a estudiar…desde la mañana hasta la noche para poder convertirme en un respetable médico. Pero a pesar de eso siempre él es que recibe toda la atención, ¿Por qué? Porque tiene una cara malditamente hermosa.

Ese día recuerdo claramente como descubrí los "sentimientos'' de mi hermano…

_Flashback_

_Estaba en la ducha, pensando sobre cómo superarle, de cómo recuperar la atención que se me fue arrebatada cuando él nació…De cómo recuperar mi prestigio._

_Mi mano fue hasta la jabonera y al no sentir el jabón, mis pensamientos se rompieron sacándome de esos viles y sucios planes, abro la puerta para poder coger un nuevo jabón y le vi…_

_Eren estaba con una cara de miedo y a la vez de placer, mirándome… ¿Qué carajos hace aquí? Miró hacia abajo y veo su miembro afuera y su mano encima de él, estaba masturbándose. _

_Él trato de escapar, pero puse un pie en su miembro._

—_¡Ah!—Gemía Eren por aquel acto._

—_Espera, Espera. ¿Enserio estabas masturbándote?—Presioné mi pie en su miembro, arrancándole otro gemido. Eren intento ocultar su rostro, su cuerpo y su voz, cosa que me molesto,—Déjame ver tu lascivo cuerpo, ¿Quién te dio permiso para tener una erección? _

«_Eren no contestaba solo gemía y lloraba por el placer que en ese momento Levi, sin darse, cuenta le proporcionaba_»

_Sentí un líquido en mi pie, Él muy desgraciado se atrevió a correrse. Retiré mi pie con asco y me arrodille ante mi hermano._

—_¿El que yo te viera hizo que te corrieras?... Eres un pervertido—Eren no se atrevía a mirarme y trataba de secarse las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mirando el piso. _

—_Por favor, Perdóname—Murmuró Ere, Una risita se me escapó._

—_No lo haré—Contesté, en mi mente se presentaron varias ideas para hacerle pasar vergüenza. ¿Por qué no sacar ventaja de esta situación? _

—_Esto…-No sabía que idea elegir entre todas las presentes que estaban, pues todas y cada una de ellas eran sumamente tentadoras, Hasta que visualicé la correcta. — Si quieres que te vean masturbándote, Entonces te fotografiaré para los chicos de la escuela le echen una mirada._

_Eren por fin me miró, con la mirada de terror y confusión, iba a decir algo pero lo callé._

—_Para que sea más interesante, deberíamos de vestirte de mujer. Después de que tengas una erección, te atare para que te veas aún más erótico…Además no debemos olvidar poner un rostro de placer para que vean cuanto lo disfrutas- Me imagine cómo reaccionarían todos al verla, al fin podrás ser el centro de atención, esta será la última vez…disfrútala mucho.—No sabes cuando los disfrutaran los demás y nuestros padres cuando lo vean._

— _Algo como eso es…—_

—_¿Despreciable?—Completé la frase de mi hermano, volvió a botar lágrimas gruesas que descendían por sus mejillas para perderse en su ropa. Que expresión más hermosa._

_Me acerqué hasta quedar frente a frente e hice que me mirara. _

—_¿Qué dirán las demás personas si supieran que te estabas masturbando mirando a tu hermano mayor mientras se baña?— Sonreí, me alejé de él para coger la toalla y ponérmela alrededor de mi cintura y salir de ahí, dejándolo a él con la misma expresión desde que le descubrí. _

"_Desde los catorce años he querido pisotear tu corazón…que se me presente una oportunidad como esta_"

«_ La foto al día siguiente fue publicada en un pizarrón y al costado había un comentario que decía: "A mí solo me gusta que la gente me vean así…¡Vengan todos a mirar_!"»

_Los murmullos de la gente se hicieron presente al momento, cosas como "No creí que fuera así" "¿Qué es esto?" y demás cosas. Ese mismo día, en la casa, Nuestra madre golpeaba a Eren como si no hubiese un mañana, estaba tan histérica, su expresión es digna de recordar, también lloraba mucho…_

—_¡¿No tienes sentido de la vergüenza?! ¡Esta será una burla hacia nuestra familia!—Una cachetada impactó la mejilla de Eren, ¿Y qué hacía él? Nada, se mantuvo en silencio, como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo, su mirada ida y lastimera. Cogí a mi madre de los hombre, tratándole de detener, pues ya no había caso de que siguiera regañándole, el objetivo de todo esto a dio frutos._

—_Madre, deberías de recostarte y descansar un poco. No pareces estar bien—Ella se sujetó de mí, sonreí, en ese momento supe que ella diría esas palabras._

—_Como era de esperarse, solo Levi puede pasar sobre nuestras expectativas…Solo Levi puede suceder a papá en el hospital. _

_Con eso dicho, me dirigí a mi habitación. Eren estaba en una esquina de ella con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas._

—_Hermano, ¿Ahora estas satisfecho? ¿Te parce lindo? ¿Esto te hace feliz? — Pues supongo que sí. ¿Qué importaba que me lo digas ahora? Nada, no importaba nada. Ya que todo ya esta hecho._

—…_Y al mismo tiempo, Esto solo te hace un hermano insensible—Pues nunca te considere un hermano en primer lugar, no me lo trates de repechar mocoso, que no interesa ahora. Le di una ojeada a Eren y en ese momento el alzo la vista, mantuvimos un contacto visual de un segundo…suficiente para ver como una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla, una sola lagrima._

—_Yo solo quiero que tengamos una pacífica relación, Incluso si tú me odias._

_Pase por su costado, sinceramente me valía una mierda lo que él ahora decía. Sentí como agarro mi pie con su fría mano. Voltee a verlo, pude ver con claridad su heridas en su cara y ahora sus lágrimas caían a mares. _

—_Anímame un poco… Deberías de darle un premio a tu payaso._

«_ Quizás desde ese día comenzaste a cambiar…Tal vez ese día en tu interior se rompió algo tan delicado como la cordura, en ambos_»

_Eren soltó su agarre para comenzar a lamer mi talón._

—_El cuerpo de mi hermano mayor…_

«_ Quizás en ese momento, tú deseo…cambió_»

_Fin del Flashback_

Después de eso, no importaba que hacíamos o donde estábamos, él comenzaba con lo mismo una y otra vez ya sea para distraerme mientras estudiaba para los exámenes o para robar un poco de mi tiempo. Mi hermano menor se convirtió para mí en lo que llaman "juguete sexual", No sé por qué, pero a él le gusta ser tratado de esta manera.

—¡Ahh!—En estos momento, Eren estaba practicándome sexo oral, mientras que yo sostenía un libro tratando de concentrarme pero él se encargaba perfectamente en distraerme si no es con esto son con sus estúpidos comentarios obscenos.

—Tu interior puedo sentirlo, ¿verdad, hermano?...Sin duda chuparte así realmente me calienta—Eren cogía su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarse.

«A mi obstinado hermano le encanta chuparme»

—De verdad quiero meterlo, Yo quiero que estés listo para poder meterme en ti—Yo solo miraba su rostro y pensaba en lo estúpido que era. Pero verlo chuparme así, me hacia sentir bien…me hacia sentir superior.

—¡Eres molesto!—Patee a Eren y me paré para acomodarme mi ropa y salir de aquel lugar.

Eren lamió todos sus dedos y dijo

—Todavía no he logrado que te corras—Le observe.

—Tú… ¿Quieres metérmela?

—S-¡Sí! Quiero meterla—Respondió con rapidez y exaltación.

—¿No es suficiente con lamer mi pene?

—¡Quiero meterla!—Camine hacia él y le tendí mi mano.

—¿Aún tienes la fotografía donde sales vestido como chica?, Dámela quiero echar un vistazo—El me entregó la fotografía con desgano.

—Solo quiero que hacer desaparecer esta fotografía—Con la fotografía en mano decidí ir hacia la cocina, prendí la estufa y cogí unas pinzas poniendo en medio la foto.

—Tú… ¿Sabias que la chica que hablabas la otra vez, es la octava sucesora del presidente del hospital?

—No…No lo sabía, Yo solo te estaba buscando a ti.

—¿Sí? Escucha bien, si consigues que esa chica renuncie como sucesora…tal ves te deje hacérmelo—La foto ya se había desvanecido, yo sabia perfectamente que iba a decir mi hermano pero nada pierdo con intentar ahora.

—No puedo…No puedo estar con otra persona que no seas tú, Levi…Yo solo te quiero a ti, hermano

Tan predecible…

—¿A sí?—Voltee con las pinzas en mano a la vez que apague la estufa.

—Entonces…tener una cara bonita no es necesario—Levanté mi mano con las pinzas caliente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Si tú no cedes un poco, no te dejare hacérmelo…¿No te parece una buena proposición?

—¡Hermano!

Me sonrió.

Nunca olvidare esa sonrisa, tan radiante, tan perfecta…tan mía. Ya que él es mi hermano, solo mío.

—…Soy tan feliz, hermano.

.

.

.

Estábamos en un sofá, él entraba y salía de mi con una rapidez originando un vaivén, cogió mis dos piernas y las elevo para poder enterrarse más en mi, cada vez entraba con más profundidad haciéndome gemir…dolía bastante, pero a la vez quería más.

Quiero más de él.

—Tú interior es tan caliente, tan húmedo…No importa cuantas veces me corra, no puedo estar satisfecho— Acelero un poco más su vaivén, adentrándose más en mi, parece que se iba a correr otra vez…

"Eren, eres un lamentable hermano menor, no puedo encontrar nada de amor propio eres como un animal domesticado…mi animal"  
Levante mis brazos para tratar de abrazarle y cuando lo hice me aferre tanto a él que sentía su acelerada respiración en mi cuello.

—Hermano…—Sentí unas lagrimas en mi cuello, puso sus brazos en mi cintura y hundió su rostro en mi cuello transmitiéndome así todo el calor de su cuerpo.

Esa fue la primera vez que me sentí tan conectado con él. Éramos uno.

—Hermano…

Eren me recostó otra vez en el sofá, posicionándome delicadamente para volver a la actividad sexual pero esta vez no deje de abrazarlo…

"Solo tomate todo de ti, que tu cuerpo me desee por completo. No tendrás otros deseos más que meterte en mi cuerpo…Are que solo pienses en mí, vivas de mí y que solo dependas de mí, de nadie más…solo de mí, así que asegurare de que estés ahí para mí…"

Volvió a enterrarse en mí, rozando mi próstata, haciéndome gemir y llorar.

—Eren— Gemí de placer por él. También por hacer esto, tendré que acostumbrarme que mi cuerpo solo quiera más de ti. A que solo por tu tacto, mi cuerpo responda…

—Levi, te amo tanto…Desde que te vi— Mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda y mis lagrimas desaparecían en tu cuello, Está es la única forma de que tu estés enfermo por mí…aceptándote.

_**«**__** Para así nunca dejarte ir**__**»**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Gracias por leer, perdón que sea tan mal redactado y eso, es la primera vez que escribo yaoi ;^;

Cuídense~


	2. Extra

_Hola, les vengo con un extra que el manga traía, en sí no pensaba en narrar el extra (?) pero hubo un review que me lo pidió. Gracias personita uvu 3~_

_Los personajes les pertenecen a: Hajime Isayama (La llama~) (?)_  
_El manga le pertenece a: Ogawa Chise~_  
_Adaptación: Lia~ (Yo)_

* * *

**~Ibitsu na Kakera After~ **

**-Ogawa Chise-**

* * *

_1:13 pm, Hospital Central, Habitación 69. Tokyo-Japón._

* * *

.

—Eren.

—Lo sé, hermano. No se lo diré a nadie, lo que paso fue un accidente—Eren me miro, sonriéndome, mostrándome sus blancos dientes. Su cara estaba casi cubierta de vendajes por lo que paso hace unos días, debajo de todo esos vendajes y gasas estaba la herida que él dice amar y que la ve como una marca de amor. Yo simplemente no lo entiendo, pero…

_«Lo odio, pero a la vez lo amo»_

El sonido de la puerta siendo tocada, hizo que el ambiente se callara, Eren se removió para quedar sentado en la camilla, mientras que yo me acomodaba la ropa para jalar una silla y sentarme.

—Por favor, pase—Dijo Eren sonriendo a las personas que entraban a la habitación, yo solo me limite a quedarme callado y desviar la mirada a alguna parte de la habitación.

—Eren, realmente eres un desastre, Al parecer no fue tan grave —Un joven alto de cabello rubio y cejas enormes, se puso al costado de la camilla de Eren, entregándole un ramo de flores a este y soltando una carcajada.

—Me hospitalizaron por nada, en realidad no es demasiado serio. Crearon un alboroto por nada —Contesto Eren, recibiendo el presente, él lo puso en la mesa que estaba al lado de la camilla.

—¿Él es tu hermano mayor, Eren? —Voltee y lo mire, el rubio oxigenado me miro de pies a cabeza y me sonrió, —Es un placer, soy compañero de clases de Eren. Mi nombre es Irvin Smith y este es…

—Oye, ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?, Tu cara se ve horrible, ¿Te sientes mal? —Interrumpió otro rubio que apareció al lado del cejotas, él era más pequeño que el otro y tenía el cabello más largo que él.

—¡Armin! —Exclamo, el más alto de los rubios, pero el otro no le tomo importancia y se presentó.

— Soy amigo de Irvin, estoy en tercer año. Mi nombre es Armin Arlet, simplemente vine porque quería ver al famoso Eren fotos locas Yeager aquí. Tío, todas las chicas han llorado cuando se enteraron que estabas aquí—Dijo mientras que hablaba hacia señas provocando de alguna manera una risita en Irvin.

Suspire.

—Siento hacerte sentir incomodo—Me hablo Eren, volteando su cabeza e ignorando al rubio que recién acababa de conocer.

—No importa —Me levante y acomode la silla para volver a sentarme un poco alejado de aquella reunión. Prefería ver el cielo que estar viendo a este par de rubios oxigenados y a Eren hablando de chicas y no sé qué otra mierda. Si no se largaban ahora, tendría que salir de la habitación para ir al baño.

—Oigan…—Hablo Armin captando la atención de todos, — ¿No tienen la sensación de que esta habitación huele un poco a semen?

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron a par, tal vez los míos también.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Armin? —El rubio cejotas hablo riéndose de lo que su compañero decía, pero por curiosidad olfateo un poco, aunque por su expresión parece que no llego a captar algún olor en específico.

—Es que siento que huele desde…—Se empezó a acercar a mi guiándose desde su olfato,—aquí.

Alzo su brazo para llegar a mis pantalones, sin embargo cuando el rubio iba a ejecutar su acción, Eren cogió su mano y la alejo, alejándolo de mí y de él.

—Senpai, Creo que estas imaginando cosas—Sonrió Eren y le dedico una mirada algo rara…era la misma que me dedico cuando me pregunto si estaba satisfecho por el momento que le hice pasar con nuestra madre.

—¿Tú crees?

Un sonido inundó por segunda vez la habitación, esta vez era el timbre de un teléfono.

—Ahh, Mi teléfono —Armin se alejó de todos, mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón,—Ya voy, espera 5 minutos…Si~

—Pareces estar muy bien, date prisa y regresa al colegio—Dijo Irvin, tratando de disimular la falta de respeto de Armin al contestar el teléfono en un hospital.

—Está bien, Gracias por tomarse las molestias en venir —Respondió Eren con su típica sonrisa.

Irvin se acercó al oído de Eren y susurro.

—Parece que tu hermano nos quiere matar—Me voltee a ver el paisaje por la ventana para poder no ver la mirada que ese rubio me dedicaba.

Era asqueroso.

—¡Mejórate! —Exclamaron el par de rubios y salieron de la habitación, dejando en silencio que no duro mucho.

—Eren.

—Perdón, Lo siento mucho si te sentiste incomodo…

—Eren.

Me miro confuso para luego me regalo una sonrisa.

—Entiendo —Sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi bragueta y a bajar mis pantalones, para dejar a luz mi miembro con semen, —Ya no puedes esperar más, ¿Cierto?

Comenzó a masturbar mi miembro con una mano y con la otra a acariciar mi entrada, para luego insertar un dedo en ella. Me sostuve de su hombro mientras que mi cabeza se posicionaba en el cuello de Eren, mordí su cuello para así callar mis gemidos.

—Continuaremos de lo hace rato, Así que puedes venirte si quieres— Metió otro dedo, abriéndose paso en mí y dilatando mi entrada, mi mano agarro su camisa y la estrujó, me mordí un labio ahogando así un gemido. Eren saco sus dedos de repente y rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, levantándome y quedando encima de él…Teníamos para dos horas más.

**_«_**_** Cuando siento todo el placer que me da, A veces me es imposible distinguir si es amor u odio lo que siento por él**_**_»_**

* * *

_Como ven falta la escena del padre e hijo en el carro, pero decidí no ponerlo ya que eso pertenece a otro manga D: y seria mucho lió (?) Yo solo me dedico a full con el Ereri 3  
Gracias por leer._


End file.
